Games
by Lurelee
Summary: Playing games is a very easy way to kill your boredom, but not if your greatest enemy totally kicks your ass in it. [One Shot]


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket, EBgames, Zelda Wind Waker, GameCube or Soul Calibur.

A/n: I'd like to thank my trusty editor biawutnow for… editing… this one shot! Yes! Now read, damn you!

One day Kyo was sitting around doing absolutely _nothing_, and quite frankly, he was bored. He had already tried killing his boredom with the most common, and uncommon, things you could think off.

For example, he had already tried exercising, watching TV, listening to music, watching clouds on the roof, watching Tohru cook, exercising again, tried to pick a fight with Yuki, combing his hair, picking on his bracelet, climbing trees, talking with various stalker cats, jogging and playing with dolls.

However, none off these things were enough to kill his persistent boredom. But today, he was lucky! Very lucky!

"Ah! Kyo-kun! Will you help me over here?" Shigure's struggling voice came from the hallway.

"What is it?" Kyo replied rolling over on his back, as he was lying down.

"I said I need help! Are you really that stupid or don't you listen when people talk to you?" Shigure said, sounding annoyed. And as annoyance was a very rare feeling for Shigure, Kyo got up and strolled out to the hall. Well, maybe he didn't stroll but he kind of walked.

"What do you need help with?" He spelled out, the boredom and tiredness restraining him from roaring 'shut up'.

"Here," Shigure dumped a big box in Kyo's arms. "Take that to the living room!" he said. Kyo noticed another, smaller box Shigure was holding which said 'GameCube' on the side, and he quietly wondered what the hell it was.

"What the hell is that?" Kyo asked, because Kyo usually says whatever he's thinking. He nodded at the smaller box.

"Oh, it's a game consol! Here, I bought some games too!" Shigure shifted the box from both hands to under one of his arms as he looked through a bag which said 'EBgames' on it. He pulled out two games; Soul Calibur and Legend of Zelda the Wind Waker.

"Soul Calibur… what's this?"

"You could always read the backside when we're done installing the consol and wide screen TV." Shigure said, waving his hand as if saying 'It's too bothersome to explain!'

"You bought a big screen TV?" Kyo said loudly and almost dropped the box he was holding.

"Yes, and it's in that box!" Shigure nodded at the big box Kyo was holding. "So don't drop it!"

"I won't!" Kyo said angrily. "I'm not that stupid!"

"Yeah, you are!" Yuki, who just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, said.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID RAT!" Kyo yelled, because boredom and tiredness was not a problem anymore, now that Yuki was there.

"Oh, the energy!" Shigure commented. "Be careful with the TV!" Then he walked into the room where the new TV would be.

"Whatever!" Yuki said, closed his eyes and turned his back to Kyo. "I don't have time to play with you today; I'm going to a meeting."

Kyo snorted and turned his back to that damn rat. "Like I care!" He said and marched after Shigure.

"Kyoo-kun, you didn't damage the TV while you were getting your ass kicked, now did you?" Shigure asked with his back to Kyo when he entered the room.

"Shut up! No!" Kyo replied and put down the box. He sat down cross legged and rested his head on his palm. "That rat shit." He muttered under his breath.

"Hm? Did you say something, Kyo-kun?" Shigure asked and turned around to look at the cat.

"Nope," Kyo replied, lifting the TV out of the box. "Nothing."

They spent about 15 minutes to plug in the TV and an additional of 5 minutes for the GameCube, and then they were set. Shigure bought two controls, which was great, Kyo thought, because apparently Soul Calibur was a fighting game.

As Kyo had, as previously stated, absolutely NOTHING else to do, he decided to sit down, relax and kick the shit out of the Soul Calibur characters.

And that he did so when Yuki came back home four hours later, Kyo was the self-proclaimed SC-master.

Grinning smugly, the cat looked up from the screen when he heard the door slam long enough to see Yuki glancing at him, giving him a disgusted look and then proceeding into the kitchen.

"Hey, rat-shit, come over here!" He yelled, repressing the laughter from his voice. Finally, he was going to beat that piece of crap!

"I'm not taking orders from you, you stupid cat!" Yuki replied calmly, but, never the less, he walked into the room Kyo was in. "What?"

Kyo tossed him the second control. "Here," he said "we're playing!"

Yuki eyed the control in his hands for a second, before sitting down cross legged next to Kyo.

Without a word, Kyo changed to versus mode and chose a character, Yunsung, because he has orange-ish hair. Yuki, choosing a character for the exact same reason, ended up with Ivy, the terrifying WOMAN OF FEAR!

Seriously, though, she is really scary.

Kyo, totally oblivious to the fact that Yuki and Ivy are throughout-ly awesome, said this "I am going to _slaughter_ you good!"

Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you ignorant fool, let's play!"

Yuki, who had _never_ played, or even looked at a GameCube before, was surprisingly awesome at the game. He kicked Kyo's ass in less than 15 seconds.

Kyo was, obviously, speechless. "H-how?" He stuttered with wide eyes, almost crying. He'd been practising for hours! How could he possibly lose against a beginner?

Yuki coughed dully, holding his hand gently against his mouth in the most prince-like way. "Well, that was a complete waste of my precious time." He said, standing up and dusting off his ass. Err… I mean butt, of course.

"Keh... wha… how… HOW?" Kyo demanded furiously, somehow standing up abruptly without falling down on his face again.

"_I_ can answer that question!" Shigure said triumphantly in the doorway and, as Yuki slipped past him, he said "It's because of Yuki's awesomeness!"

"Awesomeness?" Kyo repeated in disbelief. "What awesomeness?"

"Well, you see, the cat can never beat the rat-"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"-it is- anyway, the cat can't win. Therefore, the rat has to be _special_, great at everything. Unfortunately, his social life is pretty dull and he often look like a girl…"

Suddenly, Yuki appeared because apparently, he has super-speed and ears from hell as well as all other super powers he possess. He smacked Shigure over the head, hissing something that sounded suspiciously like "I'll kill you!"

Ignoring this, Shigure continued. "Kyo, I'm sorry to break it to you-" he giggled girlishly "-but you will never, I repeat _never_, win over Yuki in _anything_!" he paused with a grin.

"Except possibly love."

And with that, he left Kyo to think about his remaining life as a free man. Which was, like, three months away. He was a lost cause, it seemed.

Just then, when Kyo was about to commit suicide, Tohru came bubbling in, and in pure bliss she hugged Kyo, forgetting that he was a cat-monster.

A pink smoke screen and a few curse words later, Toru was still her shining self, smiling like a butterfly. Not that I think butterflies can actually smile, they're just pretty.

"Ah, Kyo-kun! It's so good to see you!" She laughed, and Kyo could feel something warm melt inside of him in the chest area.

Blushing, suddenly, even though he was currently in his cat-form, Kyo looked away, but couldn't quite repress the smile which was playing in his face. Tohru couldn't see it, though, because cats don't have expressions such as smiles. "Um, well, it's go to see you too, Tohru." He said. Tohru just smiled and stood up.

"Let's go out and play!" She said happily, and just like that all of his boredom, tiredness and hopelessness were gone, and all he wanted to do was to go out and have fun with Tohru.

… Maybe it wasn't so hopeless after all?

a/n: Har de har har har! My mum just bought the greatest wide-screen TV and the coolest DVD ever! Yeah!

Ahem… well, review if you liked it!


End file.
